hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Lava Mine
12:30 TrueCobalion Ok Episode 5 will start now DO NOT TALK 12:30 Lettucecow FUCK YOU BITCH SUCKING DICK ASSHOLE MULE SWINE BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE FAGGOT SWINE BITCH oh, sorry 12:30 Glenn31 XD 12:30 Lettucecow :P 12:30 TrueCobalion DO NOT TALK PLEASE * ' : Last time on Total Drama...' * ' : We went to Egypt and fought mummies!' * ' : Grapplers won and they get an advantage!' * ' : On this episode of...' * ' : Total...' * ' : Drama...' * ' : MINI ADVENTURE!' 10 Second theme ... OK TALK 12:32 Glenn31 (Mike) : Man, Cody's been on fire lately 12:32 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : I swear theres a different theme every episode. 12:32 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Shut up Bianca 12:32 Lettucecow (cody) *conf* I think my curse is finally healed! I haven'y caught on fire since the last challenge! *randomly catches on fire and burns down the conf* CRAP!!!!!1 (vin) ......*facepalm* 12:32 Glenn31 (Mike) : *conf* wow, the confessional seems to airy all of a sudden 12:32 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Having seizure* 12:32 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : What's your deal, fag? bianca* :P 12:32 Lettucecow lol 12:32 Glenn31 lol LETTUCE DON'T SAY WHAT I SAID! JESUS 12:33 Lettucecow (cody) *running around on fire* CRAPPPPPPP!!! I BURNED DOWN THE CONF!! 12:33 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *While flailing around, defies gravity and hit Bianca* 12:33 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Thank you Scott 12:33 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) ; THE HELL? I WAS TALKING TO GLENN! *steps on scotts face* (zoey) : *slaps glenn* Glenn, don't be an ass. 12:33 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Still flaling* 12:33 TrueCobalion * ' : We will go under ground!' 12:33 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Tell that to Bitchanca 12:33 Lettucecow (cody) *fire randomly subsides* Phew, I hate this curse.. 12:34 TrueCobalion SCENE SWITCHES TO MINE 12:34 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *chokes glenn* 12:34 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay' * ' : We need lava for our boiler' 12:34 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : Lava? 12:34 TrueCobalion * ' : So you need to get a bucket of lava' 12:34 Lettucecow (vin) mr.flammable can probably give you some 12:34 TrueCobalion * ' : The grapplers have an advantage today' * ' : They get a pickaxe and a shovel!' * ' : And the Crypts just get a pickaxe :P' * ' : Ready...' * ' : Set...' * ' : Go!' 12:35 Lettucecow (cody) Advantage? Cool! *Randomly catches on fire* NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:35 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *does nothing* (Mike) : What team am I on? 12:35 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Flailing and having seizure* JSDBHKSGJWS 12:36 Lettucecow (cody) *running around while on fire* SHIT!!!!!!! (vin) *grabs pickaxe* Whatever, lets just do this.. 12:36 TrueCobalion * ' : Mike you are on the crypts' 12:36 Glenn31 (Mike) : *digs* 12:36 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *While arms are flailing around, defies gravity, flies up to Bianca and hits her with flailing arms* 12:37 Glenn31 (Mike) : *throws pickaxe at Scott and knocks him out of his seizure* 12:37 Lettucecow (vin) how the..? 12:37 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : OW! (Scott) : Thanks Mike 12:37 Lettucecow (cody) *Still on fire* OW! IT BURNSSSSS! 12:37 Glenn31 (Mike) : *throws bucket of water at Mike* cody* 12:37 BoysCanLikeItToo (Derp) 12:37 Lettucecow (cody) *douses* phew, thanks mike (cody) *pick up shovel* Lets start digging.. 12:38 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *grabs a pickaxe and walks towards scott angrily* (bianca) : Oh ill dig alright 12:38 Glenn31 (Mike) : *throws pickaxe at Bianca* 12:38 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Well now that I'm not having a seizure, I guess I can- *Slips on a banana and starts having a seizure again* 12:38 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *ducks* 12:38 Glenn31 (Mike) ; *keeps digging* 12:38 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : HDBFJHBSDJKWSHEUIHRF 12:38 TrueCobalion * ' : Ok!' 12:38 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *his mike in the back with pickaxe* YOU ASSHOLE 12:39 Lettucecow (cody) Lets do this! *starts digging and lava pours out of the hole and sets cody on fire again* DAMMITT!!!! FUCK!!11 SHIT!!!!!!! 12:39 Glenn31 (Mike) : Mommy? *faints* 12:39 TrueCobalion * ' : It looks like the teams both found lava!' 12:39 Lettucecow (vin) 0.0 (vin) get it in a bucket quick guys! 12:39 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Falls into lava while having seizure* 12:39 Glenn31 (Manitoba) : *starts digging and finds useful shit* 12:39 Lettucecow (cody) *running around while on fire* AHHH!!!! (vin) *puts lava in a bucket* HURRY! ITS MELTING!!! 12:40 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Drowning in lava* 12:40 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : *causes a large lava flow* UM, GUYS (ZOEY) : WE SHOULD GET OUTTA HERE 12:40 Lettucecow (vin) CRAP! ZOEY! (vin) RUN!!!!!!! 12:40 BoysCanLikeItToo (zOEY) : *runs out the mines* 12:40 Glenn31 (Manitoba) : Hey, how useful is this statue of Emperor Caesar? 12:40 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *throws rocks to try and close the hole* Damn it damn it damn it damn it 12:40 The Villainous Vulture *(Scott) 's bones fly out of the mine* 12:41 Lettucecow (vin) *runs out of the mines with the bucket of lava* 12:41 The Villainous Vulture * (Scott) 12:41 BoysCanLikeItToo *mine starts crumblin'* 12:41 Lettucecow (cody) *running out of the mind while on fire* FUCK!!! 12:41 TrueCobalion (pacman) THE MINE FILLS WITH LAVA (Pacman) * ' : Vin has gotten me lava!' 12:41 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *jumps out the mine at the last second* 12:41 TrueCobalion * ' : Grapplers win once again!' 12:41 Glenn31 (Mike) : Awwww 12:41 TrueCobalion * ' : Sorry Crypts, Elimination time again...' 12:42 Lettucecow (vin) Yep i did! *bucket melts and burns vin* WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! NOW I KNOW HOW CODY FEELS! OWWWW ! 12:42 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Scott's skeleton flies out of the mine* 12:42 TrueCobalion SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION 12:42 Lettucecow (cody) WHeres scott? 12:42 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay Grapplers- HOLY!' Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 12:42 TrueCobalion * ' : What the heck is a skeleton doing here!?' 12:42 Lettucecow (cody) I don't know 12:42 TrueCobalion * ' : Scott!?' 12:42 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Skeleton is having seizure* 12:42 TrueCobalion * ' : Oh jeez!' 12:42 Lettucecow (cody) yup, its scott 12:43 TrueCobalion * ' : I don't know to eliminate him or not...' 12:43 Lettucecow (cody) Um.. 12:43 Glenn31 (Mike) : *throws boulder on skeleton* 12:43 TrueCobalion * ' : I'll let him slide' 12:43 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Yey! *Having seizure* 12:43 TrueCobalion * ' : Just ONCE' * ' : Okay Grapplers call a letter' 12:43 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *throws up* GET THAT THING OUTTA HERE 12:43 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Well, now I;m only bones 12:43 Lettucecow (cody) S 12:43 BoysCanLikeItToo (BIANCA) : S S S S S S S S S S S 12:43 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : So... 12:43 TrueCobalion * ' : There is A, B, G, M, and Z' 12:43 Lettucecow (vin) Hes kinds burned 12:43 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Fine..A. 12:43 Lettucecow (vin) z 12:43 TrueCobalion * ' : Crypts get eliminated today' 12:43 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Z 12:43 Lettucecow (cody) Z 12:43 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : D: Why me? (zoey) : A! 12:44 Lettucecow (vin) you almost burned us to death! 12:44 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : You messed up the mine 12:44 TrueCobalion * ' : Zoey and Antonio are low!' * ' : Okay everyone vote!' 12:44 Glenn31 (Glenn) : B 12:44 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Zoey 12:44 Lettucecow (vin) Z 12:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : ..It was an accident. A. 12:44 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Z 12:44 Lettucecow (vin) zoey 12:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : A DAMMIT! 12:44 Lettucecow (cody) zoey 12:44 Glenn31 (Glenn) : BIANCA! 12:44 TrueCobalion * ' : Zoey is out' * ' : Sorry Zoey' 12:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Shut up Glenn, illl kill you. (zoey) : FUCK YOU ALL TO HELL! 12:44 TrueCobalion * ' : Well' * ' : Thats all for today on...' 12:45 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Still having seizure* 12:45 TrueCobalion * ' : Total...' 12:45 Lettucecow (cody) I'M ALREADY IN HELL *Randomly cataches on fire* 12:45 BoysCanLikeItToo (elsa) : *freezes zoey to death* 12:45 TrueCobalion * ' : Drama...' 12:45 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : SJBNDJBHSDJHBDJKSBH 12:45 TrueCobalion * ' : MINI ADVENTURE!' 12:45 Lettucecow (cody) *running around in circules* fuck!! 12:45 TrueCobalion THE EPISODE HAS ENDED 12:45